


A Very Villainous Christmas

by frickfrackpaddywack, itspixiesthings



Series: Dandelion Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Nevermore and Eddy's first Christmas together!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dandelion Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666360
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! We hope you are having a lovely time with your loved ones this year, and hope you enjoy this two-part interlude. It takes place after Breaking Undertow, but before Saving Nevermore, which will continue in the New Year!

Edward awoke to the feeling of lips on his forehead, and the gentle yet deep tenor of his Master’s voice cutting through the warm coziness of sleep. “How would you like to go Christmas shopping with me? The city will be all lit up with lights, and music, and it’s even been snowing.”

Edward blinked sleepily up at Nevermore with a yawn as the world came into focus around him. “Oh… I must have dozed off… oops.” There was a book on his lap, open across his legs, and he smiled and set it aside, careful to make note of the page he’d been on. “Christmas shopping…” He thought out loud for a moment. “Hmm, that sounds nice!” He slowly stood up from the chair, stretching his arms out, hoping to wake himself up a little more. He ended up accidentally-on-purpose tumbling into Nevermore’s arms as he ‘lost’ his footing, nuzzling into his chest with a mischievous smirk.

“But however will I get the chance to buy you a present, Master? I don’t have any moneyy…” He pouted, and wondered what he’d even get for him anyways. Maybe it would be enough to just spend some time on a romantic stroll outside in the snow… They didn’t go out terribly often these days, and he could hardly believe it was almost Christmas already. Where had the time gone?

He could practically purr as Nevermore pulled him in close, planting small kisses all across his face and making him giggle in delight.

“Hm, yes, whatever shall you do. If only someone could give you money to spend,” Nevermore said with a wink. Edward grinned as he pulled him along and into the closet to retrieve a large bundle of cash from the safe, putting it into Edward’s hand. “Now, don’t go spending that all in one place,” Nevermore instructed with with a laugh, and Edward couldn’t help but beam at him.

He didn’t think he’d ever had access to this much cash before in his life, honestly. Was this what being a sugar baby was like? He supposed that that was more or less what he was.

“Let’s get you changed, and then we can go. There’s a rather large shopping district within my territory, and I think we’ll be able to find anything we’d like there…I hope. Christmas is tomorrow…I really should have made time for this sooner,” Nevermore said with a contemplative tone, but Edward was already scampering off to the bedroom to get some clothes on. He selected a simple pair of jeans and a white t shirt. But he looked down at himself, and hummed a little at the thought of going out in the snow in just a t shirt. A bright idea occurred to him and he came out bundled up in one of Nevermore’s sweaters… a deep purple cardigan that was a few sizes too big for him, so that he was practically swimming in it, and that smelled wonderfully like Nevermore’s cologne.

“I’m stealing this, Master. Just for today.” He informed him while tossing a cheeky smile. He didn’t know if that would actually fly or not… if he was cute enough in it and Nevermore was in a good mood, it would be fine, and if not… well, he didn’t mind the prospect of a spanking. All the same, he made sure it looked as cute as possible, with the sleeves draping over his hands and the collar bunching up around his neck so he could burrow into it like a blanket. It felt good and warm and it smelled nice.

Nevermore paused, an incredulous laugh frozen on his face, before he scooped him up into his arms. “You can borrow my clothes any time you want. You look precious.” Nevermore managed, right before he got out his phone to snap an impromptu photo of Edward.

  
  


_Success!_ Edward could only think of what else he could get away with knowing that. His mischievous mind was already plotting how he could take advantage of how endearing Nevermore found him. His Master went back into the closet, and pulled out a scarf, and some gloves, wrapping the scarf around Eddy’s neck, and then he grabbed their coats. “Let’s go!”

Edward obediently let himself be led by the hand out the door and to the car, where a servant was waiting.

“Good afternoon Sir, Eddy. Where to this fine day?” He opened the door for them, and Edward scampered into the back seat with Nevermore getting in quickly behind him.

“The shopping district, if you please Pat.”

They drove for some time, and Edward enjoyed looking out the window at all of the hustle and bustle of the outside world. There was a fair amount of snow on the ground, and everywhere he looked there were lights and decorations. People were everywhere, the streets crowded with last minute shoppers such as themselves. When they arrived at their destination and got out of the car, Edward looked around at all the displays and felt that familiar warmth from the holidays fill him. It looked so magical, especially with the glimmering snow all around. He grinned, and took Nevermore’s hand, like a child urging him along.

“Man, they really went all out decorating this place! So, who should we shop for first?” He asked, practically bouncing on his heels. He felt rather lighthearted. The fresh air was nice, if a bit chilly, and the Christmas cheer around him was infectious. Plus, he was out and about with Nevermore, which was always a treat.

“Oh!” He pointed to a stationary store. “I wonder if we could get Martha something there! Like a kitschy paperweight or something.” He chuckled, imagining a tacky little figurine on top of her mountains of forms and papers on her desk. “Or, you know, a fancy ink pen.”

“That’s a lovely idea! Let’s go in and see what they have,” Nevermore responded. They went into the store and looked around. Edward saw all sorts of nice stationary and office supplies, some fancier than others, but nothing he thought was quite what he wanted. He was browsing through a display of markers when Nevermore gave his hand a tug.

“Eddy. Eddy, look. What about this?” As Nevermore spoke, Edward turned around to see a small letter opener in Nevermore’s hands. It was made in the shape of a small sword or knife. Nevermore was chuckling. “Knowing her, she’ll sharpen it, and make it into a surprise weapon.”

Edward grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Knowing her if we get this for her, it’ll be us in danger.” He snickered, very pleased with the item. “Just imagine, the next time you forget to file your paperwork after a mission… CHINGG! She strikes!” Edward took the little letter opener and swished it around to give his words emphasis, before he put it gently back in Nevermore’s hands. “In other words, it’s perfect for her.” He winked.

Then he looked around, wondering what else he could think of to get for people. There was a large display of some statue of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer that drew his attention however, with it’s lights and glittery fake ‘snow’. He sighed dreamily, just so taken with all the pretty things around them as he settled his head on Nevermore’s arm. “Everything’s so pretty… can we put up a tree at home?”

“Of course!” Nevermore answered at once, and it made Edward’s heart swell. “Once we have presents, we can go buy one! What else would you like? Decorations? Turkey? Name it, and I’ll do everything I can to get it for you.”

Edward’s eyes lit up as they walked along, the letter opener stored away in a nice little bag. “We can get turkey? Yes! And mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce!” He cheered, and then tilted up on his toes to reach Nevermore’s face to plant a kiss on his cheek. “And we must have dessert too! I _neeeeeed_ apple pie.” He batted his eye lashes.

The whole place around them was bustling with people, and it was making him feel the excited anticipation of things coming. He looked around the crowd, wondering where he should go next. There were clothing stores all over the place, a book store down the way, and a kids toy store that, he suddenly noticed, had a large plush toy raven in the window, alongside some other animals, all of them wearing little red and white santa hats. He almost squealed in delight but reined it in, leading Nevermore away from the store, and wondering how he would get there on his own so Nevermore wouldn’t see it.

The continued on their little walk, purchasing little bits and baubles for various people that Nevermore knew. They picked out a necklace for Darkness, and a feathered cap for the dashing Lord Electric, in his colours of course. Nevermore selected various small items for his staff members, and Edward thought not for the first time how truly good it was to see how well he treated his men. There was a reason they were all so loyal to him. He couldn’t remember anyone at the Hero’s Association getting their staff members Christmas gifts.

Soon Nevermore’s arms were full of bags. “I think we might have to call it quits soon, and get a tree, and the food.” Nevermore said, and Edward even thought he could detect a bit of a skip in his step.He wrapped both of his arms around Nevermore’s one arm, hugging it close to himself and sighing happily. He had just finished an egg nogg latte that Nevermore had got for him at a little specialty coffee stand, and he felt very warm and cozy and content. They had picked out, together, presents for everyone they could think of, and he was still looking for an opportunity to sneak away to buy the raven.

Maybe he’d wait until they’d picked out a tree, and then say that he had to go to the bathroom. He smiled to himself at that plan. “Yes let’s get a tree. A really big one!” He grinned, imagining it. “And you can magic it right to the mansion so that we don’t have to transport it around.” He snickered.

“Let’s find the biggest tree they have.” Nevermore said as he ruffled his hair.

They were on their way towards the tree lot, which wasn’t far, when all of a sudden a loud shout interrupted the tranquility of their day. “Nooooooo!” Suddenly they were being surrounded, a whole handful of what looked like villainous henchmen, brandishing their weapons and in full battle stances.

Edward blinked. What was going on?! He shrank back against Nevermore for protection, the instinct to shy away from trouble high since the last time they had run into this kind of trouble. “Explain yourselves,” Nevermore hissed, a scowl of displeasure on his brow as he too dropped into a fighting stance.

“Sorry, Mister Nevermore, Sir, but we have our orders, and you definitely cannot get a tree, under any circumstances,” one of them said, with a curt nod of his head. Edward frowned, and he suddenly realized that these men were familiar. They were wearing Lord Electric’s colours, and Lord Electric was one of Nevermore’s friends, one of the ones that they had picked out a present for. It didn’t make any sense.

“And if I decide to ignore that?” he asked, and Edward could hear the irritation in his voice. It was the same tone of voice he took with him when he’d pushed his luck just a little too far and was in for some serious retribution.

“Then we will have to attempt to stop you until the lot is closed,” the man told him, which almost made Edward choke on his own astonishment. Nobody spoke to Nevermore like that!

“Bring it on then,” Nevermore huffed, and before Edward could even say a word, them all jumping on him at once. He managed to knock them back and keep them off of himself, but it was clearly a little overwhelming to be suddenly beset by multiple opponents who he really couldn’t afford to use his full powers on if he didn’t want to slaughter them.

Edward wasn’t about to just stand by and let Nevermore fight the battle on his own. He dropped into a fighting stance as well, and went onto the defensive, waiting for the lackeys to start coming. None of them were using powers, which was a plus, because it meant that his hand to hand combat skills would come in useful.

The lot soon became chaos, as Nevermore, who was very clearly holding back on these guys, and Edward defended themselves, fighting them off one by one. But the men kept coming, swooping in to tag team them both, three guys to each of them at a time. It was clearly not with intent to kill, and it felt more like sparring than all in out battle, but it was relentless.

“Why don’t they want us to get a tree?!”

“I have no idea!” Nevermore growled. “But I am getting. You. A. Tree!”

“We can’t let you do that, Sir!” several of them yelled. Edward could also hear echos of ‘Sorry!’s, and ‘Please don’t hate us!’s. Nevermore was still fighting them off, keeping himself above the chaos with little changes to reality that kept them off of his back, but he was clearly not doing everything he could, because frankly if Nevermore had wanted to, he could have eviscerated them with a word. Edward had seen him do it plenty of times.

Edward kept in the fray as well. He frowned as he blocked a strike from one of the goons, ducking and sidestepping to get out of their way before he launched into a return attack. He crouched low to sweep his leg around the enemy fighter, who managed just in the nick of time to skip his feet over his sweep and come back at him with an upper cut.

“This is for your own good!” The guy hissed at him, and Edward wasn’t sure what on earth he meant. He squinted, blocking his fist with his hand and turning to twist his arm around behind his back. He let go before the arm could break as the guy cried out in pain.

“Listen, we don’t want to fight you!” The guy insisted. Edward had been cut off from Nevermore by now, the fighting bringing him to the other side of the room. He could see Nevermore a distance away, five fighters in between them, and he could see he was getting frustrated. His Master clearly didn’t want to use excessive force, but didn’t know how to fight them off without it.

“Pst, Eddy!” Someone grabbed him by the throat from behind, pulling him out of the fighting entirely in one strong tug. He cried out in shock as he was spun around, now off to the side and near the door of the room. “Don’t worry, this isn’t life or death. We’re not here to hurt him or you. Not that we could if we were.” The guy had a goofy grin and slight chuckle to his voice. Edward thought he recognized him… yes! He was one of Lord Electric’s top men.

“You needed a chance to go buy a present, right?” He continued. Edward blinked, understanding finally dawning on him. This was a diversion? That was….

It was brilliant! He smiled, brightening up and nodding. “Yeah! I only need like… ten minutes. Can you keep him occupied that long?”

“We can certainly try! He’s really hard to fight but we’re doing what we can.” The guy grumbled a bit, and then winked. “You’re pretty hard to fight too. Without _you_ in the fray it’ll be easier. Get going!”

Edward chuckled good naturedly, and snuck off, racing to finish his shopping as quickly as possible. If the fighting took long enough that the tree lot was closed when they were done, he supposed Nevermore could always use his power to make one.

He scampered off to the store as quickly as he could, trying to rush to make certain he made it in time. There it was, a quaint little toy store, and he managed to get inside with a good ten minutes to spare. Panting from the exersion, he selected the plush toy from the shelf and brought it up to the counter, reaching into his pocket to get the money that Nevermore had given him. It was really a present Nevermore was getting for himself since it was his own money buying it, which made Edward a little disappointed, but he was the one picking it out and it would be a surprise, so he supposed it would be alright.

After the clerk packed the stuffed toy up into a bag for him he made his way back to the scene of the battle, and that Nevermore and the henchmen had managed to drag it all out into the parking lot. There were Christmas displays and decorations broken and fallen to the ground all around them, though thankfully he didn’t see any innocent bystanders as collateral damage. He made his way over towards Nevermore, acting as though he were still fighting, just as the henchmen suddenly stopped everything they were doing. They dropped the fighting stances, put away their weapons, and gave short little bows to them both.

“Thank you for your time, Mister Nevermore,” one said, and with that they all dashed off, disappearing into the night. They looked at each other for a moment, and then back at the tree lot. It was closed now.. but that was alright. Edward was more than happy with being able to procure the surprise toy over a tree.

“What the hell was that?!” Nevermore growled, and looked down a little helplessly at Edward, and then sighed. “Everything is closing up now…we should probably head home.” As he took Edward’s hand, Edward could see the hints of a pout beginning on his Master’s face. He tried to contain himself from snickering at how disarmingly cute it was.

“Sorry, looks like tree shopping is out after all.” Nevermore sounded absolutely crushed by this turn of events. Edward shook his head with a soft smile. “Don’t be sorry! It wasn’t your fault. I’m sure Lord Electric had a reason…. You’ll have to really let him have it next time you see him though! The nerve!” He made an exaggerated show of pretend anger, and then patted the back of Nevermore’s hand placatingly.

“Anyways, the shopping trip was beautiful. I really loved it, Master. Thank you for taking me out.” He leaned up against his side, batting his eyelashes up at him with the cutest smile he could muster, just to make him feel better. The puppy dog eyes could be used for evil… but they could also be used for good! Besides, he was in a pretty good mood now that he had managed to procure the present for Nevermore. “Let’s just head home and put on a fire in the fireplace!” He suggested with a grin.

They got into the car, and the driver Pat began to take them on what seemed like a new route. Edward looked out the window to see them going down what appeared to be a residential neighborhood with large houses festooned with bright lights.

“Pat, this isn’t the most direct route,” Nevermore said with some confusion in his voice.

“Oh yeah, uh there was an accident on the bridge, and they set up some detours, and I figured maybe you’d like to see some lights on the way back?” Pat said apologetically.

“Oh, that’s…that’s very thoughtful of you. Though you could have said that to begin with… Still, seeing some lights would be nice, don’t you agree, darling?”

Edward looked out the window and, sure enough, they were driving nice and slowly down one of those streets that was famous for everyone going all out in their decorations. There were lights everywhere, one yard featuring a giant light-up Santa, and another boasting the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen. Some of the dazzling displays had colour changing icicles, and garlands that glittered, tinsel everywhere. It was incredible. Every house was festooned with stars and snowflakes and glitter.

“Master!” He gasped, pointing excitedly. “Look at how pretty they all are! I don’t think I’ve ever seen any houses this incredibly decorated before!” He grinned like a kid, bouncing a little in his seat before a dreamy expression settled over his face. “If we didn’t have to keep the mansion as secret as possible we could make an amazing lights display too. Maybe we should buy a house in the city _just_ for making holiday displays.” He joked, cuddling up to Nevermore in the car.

They continued down the street, and every display made his eyes shine with delight. Finally though, they were nearing the end of the neighborhood, and the car turned off in the direction of the mansion at last. Edward gave a contented sigh and a happy smile.

None of it of course could have prepared him for the sight that greeted them as they got home though. They drove up to the hidden mansion, finally after many a delightful detour, and lo and behold the entire thing was covered in decorations and lights and sparkling sculptures. Whoever had done it had gone absolutely all out. Everything glittered and shone in the darkening light of the evening.

“Should I have your parcels delivered to your room, Sir?” Pat asked.

“You knew about this, didn’t you? Thank you. ” Nevermore pulled his driver in for a warm hug.

“It was my pleasure to assist, Sir,” Pat said, hugging him back. Nevermore reached into a bag, handed him a small gift, one of the things he had picked out during the day.

“Here. Merry Christmas, Pat.”

Edward watched as Pat opened it to find a brand new pair of leather gloves. Nothing elaborate, but it was something that Pat clearly found sentimental, as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Thank you very much, Sir. You two ought to go in. Who knows what else you’ll find?” he said with a wink.

Edward felt like his heart was going to burst. He had thought the fight in the parking lot was just to help him get a chance to sneak off to buy a present, but this… this was even better. It was so elaborate, so beautiful… he pulled on Nevermore’s hand as he hasted to get to the front door.

“Let’s go!” He felt excited, and was eager to see what all they had awaiting them once inside.

He wasn’t disappointed. As soon as they entered the foyer, there was a cheer from a crowd of people. Lord Electric was there, and all of his men who they had just fought, some of them looking roughed up but grinning nevertheless, and there was Darkness, and Martha, and a number of other Villain’s League members that Edward was still learning the names of.

“Surprise! Merry Christmas!” They all called out. There was music playing, and decorations all over the place. “I know you’ve been too busy to plan any kind of holiday events in a long time Nevermore,” Lord Electric began with an apologetic smile, “and I figured- well, why not change that this year? Especially given the er… new recruit.” He gestured to Edward, who flushed a little at the attention.

“There’s a big dinner- _and a tree,_ ” he made sure to specify with a cough, “in the ball room, which is a room you haven’t touched in forever, my god. Do you know how long it took to get it cleaned up before we could even start decorating it? Anyways… Merry Christmas, old friend.”

“You old rascal. How long have you all been planning this? Whatever would you have done if I hadn’t left the house today?” Nevermore asked. All his irritation with his friend over the lackeys sent to waylay them seemed to have been erased, and Edward was pleased to observe how his face had relaxed now that everything had come to light.

“Not to worry dear, they’ve been working on this all month, and I had every intention of dragging you out if you hadn’t left today,” his friend Darkness smiled as she told him.

“Yes! We had a host of backup plans if you had tried to stay, some more aggressive than others,” Lord Electric said, winking.

“Though it would have been a lot easier if you had left earlier rather than later,” Martha huffed. “Do you know how many people had to be called in to get this all done in time for you two to return?” Though her voice was gruff, there was a soft smile in her eyes and a curve to her lips that showed her true feelings.

“Thank you…this is…it’s incredible. We’re truly blessed to have such wonderful friends,” Nevermore said.

“Right you are, old chap! Now, let’s get this party going!” Lord Electric said, a cheer rising up through the room.

They were led to the ballroom and inside was an enormous table, covered in food, enough to feed an army. They all sat around it, Edward settled into the seat next to Nevermore as Nevermore pulled out the chair for him.

“A toast! To Nevermore and Eddy, for being such wonderful friends – you deserve every last bit of joy,” Darkness said, raising a glass.

Edward raised his glass, and everyone cheered and drank. It was perfect… he couldn’t have imagined a better Christmas dinner. There was a massive turkey, all the sides and trimmings, wine and sparkling fruit juice and eggnog to drink. He sat close to Nevermore as the evening unfurled, and while he didn’t know everyone present here very well yet, it was a lovely time just being involved and welcomed in all of it.

After the dinner had been cleared away and desert brought out- apple pie and ice cream _and C_ hristmas pudding, someone piped up about a gift exchange. He perked up, knowing that this would be the perfect time to give Nevermore his present… at the end, after they had given out all the others. He could surprise him!

“Master, we did get everyone some nice presents!” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Should I go get them?”

Nevermore nodded, and Edward scampered off to go fetch the gifts. He found that they were all wrapped in shiny, glossy wrapping paper and chuckled as he realized that Nevermore must have used his power to wrap them while nobody was looking.

When he returned a lot of presents were being handed out, he added theirs to the mix. He watched the underlings opening their gifts, happy with how cheery the mood in the room was. And then Martha finally picked up the one they had picked out for her, and he perked up even more where he sat.

“And this one is from Eddy and Nevermore. Now let’s see,” she said, giving the box a small playful shake. She unwrapped it, and her eyes lit up, a small grin spreading across her face as she took the letter opener out. “It’s adorable,” she said. She gave it a small wave through the air, like it was a real blade, and then lifted the hem of her dress to tuck in next to a blade that she always wore. “There, now I can open letters, or stab someone. I no longer have to choose,” she laughed. She handed them each a box. “You two open your presents last, since this is your party, after all.”

Edward smiled as he took the box. He wondered what was inside of it, and gave it a little shake to see if he could guess. He also grinned to himself as Nevermore was handed gifts as well, one of them being the gift he had picked out for him himself. He’d gotten it wrapped in the store, nice and neat in a box, and couldn’t wait to see Nevermore’s reaction to it.

He unwrapped the gift from Martha, and squealed as he looked at the book in his hands. ‘ _A History of Villainy: The Founding of the League of Villains’_ was the title on the cover of the leather bound book, and he flipped it open, gasping at what he saw on the first page. An old, faded photograph of a younger Nevermore, standing with a younger Darkness in front of the original League of Villains building.

“This is… so cool!” He said, excitedly flipping through the book, and showed Nevermore one photo with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You tried to rock a goatee at one point?” He teased.

“An unfortunate mistake which shall never be repeated,” Nevermore said with a laugh as he peered over Edward’s shoulder. “Did you help too, Darkness?”

“I did indeed,” she said, smiling. “It was fun to reminisce. Martha was helpful in helping me go through all the old files I had. Sometimes it pays to never throw things away.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Martha said. “It was fun putting it all together, and it was neat getting to see how things started. Besides, Nevermore knows everything about everyone, so it only seemed fair,” she added with a wink.

Soon it was time for Nevermore and Edward to open their presents. “Do you want to go first, pet? Or should I?” he asked.

“It’s your turn Master!” Edward was getting more excited, clutching the book from Martha to his chest as he looked at Nevermore expectantly. He knew the present was a little on the silly side, but he hoped that he would like it anyways. The stuffed raven was about the size of a small dog, and the little santa hat was the finishing touch on it, a velvet red with a fluffy white trim.

He leaned his head against Nevermore’s shoulder and poked him in the side. “Open it open it open itttt~” He grinned at him.

He watched as Nevermore carefully undid the wrapping, going so slowly that he was certain it was just to tease him. Then finally the plush toy was unveiled, complete with a little Santa hat, and Edward held his breath to watch Nevermore’s reaction to it. He was looking at it with surprise, and then suddenly grinned and leaned in towards the toy to smush its soft beak against his face. He wrapped his arms around it and hugged it close, and Edward was over the moon with happiness. Nevermore pulled back from the toy, and beamed at him.

“I love him,” he said. “And I love you.” He pulled Edward into a sweet kiss, which Edward melted into, returning with passion and enthusiasm. “I’m saving your present for later,” he whispered.

Edward sighed happily. and wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t wait. I’m sure it’s wonderful, just like you are.” He smiled and plopped himself into his lap. The other people at the table were all smiling, and conversation resumed. Everyone was having a good time, finishing up their desserts and sipping on their drinks, and looked like they were having a good time. Soon the evening was winding down, and it was late.

Edward had had a few glasses of champagne, and was feeling a little mellow and sleepy. Lots of people had said their goodnights already and left, leaving just a few of them now. Lord Electric was getting up as though he too were about to retire for the evening. “Mmmn, Master, I think it might be time to retreat,” he said with a dopey smile.

After giving some final goodbyes the last people present, Nevermore scooped Eddy into his arms, and brought him up to their room, and placed him on the bed.

“Are you ready for your present now?” he asked. Edward giggled and nodded. Nevermore waved his hands and Edward blushed, his eyes widening as he watched his clothes disappear, turn into ribbons and bows that only just barely covered him right before his eyes.

“I was planning on giving you the perfect Christmas as your present, but the others beat me to it. So, instead I give you full permission to do whatever you want with me, anything you’d like.”

Edward slowly smiled, stood up and approached him, reaching out to touch his skin and then leaned in to kiss his lips.

“Mmmmm, Master..” He purred, his expression getting downright salacious. “Anything I want? How about if I get _you_ on the bed, and unwrap my present with my teeth?” He grinned, his mind filling with all sorts of ideas. He gave Nevermore a light push towards the bed, advancing on him. He didn’t know how far ‘anything’ went in terms of what he was allowed to do right now, but he was never shy to push his luck. He wanted to get on top of him and pull at those ties, slowly stripping him down to his skin.

He could scarcely believe it as Nevermore indeed let him, and he took a ribbon in his teeth and gave it a tug. He watched him with hungry eyes, wanting desperately to devour him, to pull him apart like he was pulling the ribbons apart. Evidentally it was having an effect on Nevermore as well, if that hard bulge pressing into his thigh was any indication.

“What would you like me to do?” Nevermore asked, his voice a little strained. It made Edward pant for breath just to hear it.

“Just relax…” Edward finally had him naked, ribbons all over the bed beneath them. “I want to serve you, Master…” His eyes were half lidded as he crawled on top of him, and slowly dipped his mouth to his lips. He kissed him, passionately, and then moved on to kiss and nip at his neck. He carefully progressed like that, licking and kissing and sucking on every inch of skin he could find as he traveled downwards. He loved hearing Nevermore’s panting breath and aimed to please, to make him moan and sigh for him.

Finally he made his way to his cock and settled between his legs. Slowly he teased him, licking along the whole length of him, then down to the balls to suck and pull and caress with his lips. “Merry Christmas, Master…” He said before he licked his lips and then took his cock entirely into his mouth.

Nevermore gasped. “Ah~! Oh, your mouth is perfect… Merry Christmas, my love.” He seemed to struggle to speak, and it was doing a lot to encourage Edward’s movements.

He slid a hand between his legs to touch himself as well, slipping his hand down his pants and taking his cock to stroke while he pushed Nevermore’s deeper down his throat. He moaned around his cock, sucking and looking up at him with wide eyes. He wanted to make Nevermore feel good, to relax him and make him moan for him.

He brought him close to orgasm and then pulled off, opting to tease and suck at his balls, cooling him down before he went at sucking him again. He did it over and over, teasing him close to the edge and then pulling back. He wondered how many times it would take… he wanted his master to beg him, for once, to finish him off. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he played.

He was torturing himself in tandem as well, of course, because he didn’t intend to get himself off before he got his Master off.

Nevermore was moaning and thrashing on the bed, his hands balled up in the covers, and it was so gratifying. Edward continued as he was, bobbing his head up and down and working him into a frenzy, and it felt so good, so perfect. He loved the way he could feel Nevermore’s body jerk here and there when he did something that his Master liked, and the way his breathing hitched when he got closer to that edge. He almost never got to play this extensively with him, as Nevermore usually set the pace as he liked.

“E-Eddy,” Nevermore moaned, and Edward looked up at him with lust blown eyes to see Nevermore’s meet his with equal hunger. “Do you want me to beg?” he asked, and then he threw his head back as Edward responded by dipping his head and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. It felt so very good in his mouth, and he hummed contentedly around it as he explored it over and over again.

“Let me cum, please?” Nevermore finally pleaded. Edward felt thrilled, and grinned up at him before he winked, and then took him all the way down on his throat. He was intent on finishing the job, now. He wasn’t going to draw it out, he knew how much it had taken for Nevermore to let go that much to actually ask him. Nevermore could of course have flipped him over at any time and made him behave, but he’d let him do as he pleased, and that was gift enough for him. He swallowed him down, keeping eye contact with him as he quickened his wrist on his own cock, moaning and getting closer and closer to that edge.

Finally, he let himself cum when he tasted Nevermore’s. He felt like time stopped for a blissful moment as he came, intense pleasure rushing through him, twisting inside of him as he toppled off the cliff, swallowing around Nevermore’s cock every single drop of his Master’s cum.

They both panted as they came down, collapsing into each other’s arms. Nevermore pulled Edward up the bed and into his embrace, tugging him close and wrapping his arms around him, and Edward was more than happy to snuggle up close to him.

“You’re perfect, and I love you. And having you in my life is the best gift I could ever ask for, though I do like Edgar,” Nevermore said, smirking as he picked up the stuffed animal and gave him a bop on the nose with it’s beak. “Was this everything you’d hoped for?” he asked, nuzzling against him.

“I love you too, Master. And yes, it certainly was! Best Christmas ever. We have to make this a tradition.” He grinned and gave ‘Edgar’ a quick kiss on the beak before he moved towards Nevermore to kiss his lips, throwing his arms around him and tumbling them both to the bed.

“Next year, we’ll be more prepared, so Lord Electric and Martha don’t have to organize the party. Oh! Maybe we can surprise them!” He laughed a little, and then he yawned, snuggling closer to Nevermore.

“It’ll be just as perfect as this year was.”

“Absolutely,” Nevermore agreed. “Now, let’s get some sleep, or else Santa won’t visit,” he laughed, tucking Eddy in just that much closer. It didn’t take long before they were both sound asleep, dreaming of the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermore's pov of his first Christmas with Eddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Nevermore looked out the window of his room, watching the snow fall. It was Christmas eve, and he hadn’t had a chance to go shopping for presents. Between the aftermath of his attack on the Heroes Association HQ, and various problems arising in his sector, and needing to break people for the others, he hadn’t had a moment of free time. He was stressed, tired, and grumpy if he was being honest with himself. It was their first Christmas together, and he wanted it to be perfect. Nevermore had many fond memories of Christmas from his own childhood, and he wanted this to be special for Eddy. He looked over at Eddy, who was dozing in a plush chair, a book precariously balanced on his lap. Would it be bad if they went shopping together? Eddy wasn’t really allowed out without him, and he was sure he’d want to get everyone presents too.

He walked over to his sleeping form, tracing over his cheek, and brushing his hair back. He looked so soft and sweet, asleep like that. He smiled to himself, and placed a kiss to his forehead, and gave him a small shake, waking him. He waited for him to blink awake, giving him a moment to wake up, his eyes focusing on him as he shook off sleep.

“How would you like to go Christmas shopping with me?” he asked. “The city will be all lit up with lights, and music, and it’s even been snowing.”

Eddy startled, blinking sleepily up at him with a yawn. “Oh… I must have dozed off… oops.” He smiled and set the book aside. “Christmas shopping… that sounds nice!” He slowly stood up from the chair, stretching his arms out. He stretched so hard he ended up accidentally tumbling into Nevermore’s arms as he lost his footing, nuzzling into his chest with a mischievous smirk. Nevermore smiled at that. So he had done it on purpose had he? Adorable.  
  
“But however will I get the chance to buy you a present, Master? I don’t have any money…” he said with an exaggerated pout.

Nevermore pulled him in even closer, and peppered his face with kisses.

“Hm, yes, whatever shall you do. If only someone could give you money to spend,” he said, winking at him. He pulled Eddy along and into his closet. Inside was a safe, and he unlocked it, pulled out a rather obscenely large wad of cash, and placed it in Eddy’s hand. “Now, don’t go spending that all in one place,” he laughed. He was sure it would be enough to buy presents for whomever he wished to give them to.

He looked at Eddy, and realized he had a slight problem. He almost always dressed him in lingerie and other scant clothing. He couldn’t possibly go out in the snow dressed like that. He had gotten him some casual clothes, of course, but would they be warm enough either? He supposed it was better than nothing. 

“Let’s get you changed, and then we can go. There’s a rather large shopping district within my territory, and I think we’ll be able to find anything we’d like there…I hope. Christmas is tomorrow…I really should have made time for this sooner,” he sighed.

He watched as Eddy dashed off to the bedroom to get some clothes on. A few moments later he returned, fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and one of Nevermore’s cardigans. It was big on him, covering his hands, and hanging cutely from his frame, except where it bunched up around his neck. There he kept burying his face in the soft purple fabric.  
  
“I’m stealing this, Master. Just for today,” Eddy informed him with a cheeky smile. 

Nevermore’s brain had short circuited when he saw Eddy in his sweater. He looked so adorable, he could feel all his irritation with the situation melting away. He scooped Eddy into his arms, and spun him about. A part of him wanted to keep him all to himself, and stay in and cuddle, but he knew they had things to do if they wanted Christmas to be special.

“You can borrow my clothes any time you want,” he insisted. “You look precious,” headded, pulling out his phone, and snapping a picture. Nevermore went back into his closet, and pulled out a scarf, and some gloves, wrapping the scarf around Eddy’s neck, and then he grabbed their coats. “Let’s go,” he said, beaming at him.

Grabbing Eddy by the hand, he led them downstairs and out to the garage. One of his subordinates, Pat, was there, waiting for them.

“Good afternoon Sir, Eddy,” Pat said, lowering his head in respect to them. “Where to this fine day?” he asked, opening the door for them to climb into the back of the car.

“The shopping district, if you please Pat,” Nevermore said.

“Of course, Sir,” Pat replied, before getting into the driver’s seat. 

They were off, and on their way. The drive to the shopping district was lovely. Outside there was snow, and they passed rows of houses covered in lights as they made their way downtown. The city was bustling, full of people out getting last minute presents, shops lit up and full of colourful displays. It was all a bit magical. Music could be heard playing as they got closer to the shops, and Nevermore found himself humming along. Pat pulled over, and let them out.

“We’ll call you once we’re ready to go back,” Nevermore said.

Nevermore kept getting distracted by Eddy’s excited face. He was looking about, his eyes reflecting all the lights. There was a smile on his face, and soon he was taking Nevermore’s hand, and urging him to move.   
  
“Man, they really went all out decorating this place! So, who should we shop for first?” Eddy asked, practically bouncing on his heels. Nevermore had to bite his cheek to keep from grinning too much. Eddy’s enthusiasm was contagious, and he felt himself getting into the spirit of things too. He looked around, and there were so many stores, he wasn’t sure where to start.

  
  


  
“Oh!” Eddy pointed to a stationary store, and Nevermore looked over to see their display of journals and pens in the front window. “I wonder if we could get Martha something there! Like a kitschy paperweight or something.” They both chuckled at the image of it. Martha would probably scowl, and then keep it forever. “Or, you know, a fancy ink pen.”

“That’s a lovely idea! Let’s go in and see what they have,” Nevermore agreed.

They went inside the store, rows of books, paper, and pens, markers, and more filled the space. They started to look at all the fancy supplies, but Nevermore wasn’t quite sold on anything yet. Then he spotted it. There, in the back, with a light shining above it, was a letter opener shaped like a sword.

“Eddy. Eddy, look,” he said, tugging on his hand. “What about this?” he asked, grinning, holding it up. “Knowing her, she’ll sharpen it, and make it into a surprise weapon,” he laughed.

Eddy laughed too as he looked at it. “Knowing her if we get this for her, it’ll be us in danger.” He snickered. Nevermore could tell he was pleased with the idea though. “Just imagine, the next time you forget to file your paperwork after a mission… CHINGG! She strikes!” Eddy picked up the little letter opener and swished it around as though he were about to slice and dice, and then set it back in Nevermore’s hand.  
  
“In other words, it’s perfect for her,” he said with a wink. They looked around, and stopped in front of a glitter covered statue of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, and Eddy let out a sigh, and put his head on Nevermore’s arm.  
  
“Everything’s so pretty… can we put up a tree at home?” he asked.

Nevermore blinked. Right. A tree. How had he forgotten literally everything that was Christmas to him? He had really dropped the ball. He knew they didn’t have a tree, or decorations…or anything really back at home. Did they even have time to get all of that?

“Of course! Once we have presents, we can go buy one,” he told him. He’d figure it out, one way or another. It had been years since he had really done anything big or special for the holidays. Usually he was working, though everyone else had time off. People didn’t torture themselves however, and sometimes the timing needed to be right. More than once he had spent Christmas breaking someone’s mind. He sighed. Watching Eddy’s face light up was reminding him of everything he loved about the holiday. He really had forgotten…

“What else would you like? Decorations? Turkey? Name it, and I’ll do everything I can to get it for you,” he told him. He felt like a man on a mission now. 

They walked to the cash and paid for the letter opener. Eddy’s eyes lit up at the question he had asked, and as he took the bag from the cashier, he answered.

“We can get turkey? Yes! And mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce!” He cheered, and then tilted up on his toes to reach Nevermore’s face to plant a kiss on his cheek. “And we must have dessert too! I _neeeeeed_ apple pie.” He was batting his eyelashes, as if Nevermore would actually say no if he didn’t.

He was making a mental list of everything he’d need to get, and wondering once more if he’d even be able to get it at all. It was Christmas eve…what were the chances that he’d find all the food, and a tree, and decorations…and all the presents. He shook himself. He needed to focus. If he could help build the League up from nothing, build himself into a wealthy, powerful villain, then he could do this. He supposed he could use his powers to make it all happen…though food created by his powers often tasted a bit off to him. No one else seemed to notice, but he’d prefer it if he didn’t have to eat food that tasted weird.

He looked at the stores around them, and he supposed the other big issue was what to get Eddy for Christmas. He wanted the gift to be perfect, but there was so much to look at it was hard to take it all in. What if he passed the perfect gift, and never knew it? He let out a small annoyed huff. He was being ridiculous. Maybe his present to Eddy would be the picture perfect Christmas. It would just be the two of them, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be magical.

Walking around he spotted a few things, and bought them: a necklace for Darkness, a feathered cap for Lord Electric (in his colours of course), and little baubles for his other staff. He had already given them their bonuses for the year, but he knew that Martha liked to make everyone a little stocking, so he would just add to that. Unfortunately, since they needed to remain hidden from the world, he couldn’t just have it sent to the mansion. All too soon his arms were full of bags.

“I think we might have to call it quits soon, and get a tree, and the food,” he said. It was growing pretty late. He had gotten carried away with the shopping. Hopefully they weren’t too late for everything else.

Eddy wrapped both of his arms around Nevermore’s one arm, hugging it close to himself and sighing happily. He had just finished an eggnog latte that Nevermore had got for him at a little specialty coffee stand, and he had a soft, happy smile on his face.   
  
“Yes let’s get a tree. A really big one!” He grinned, his energy picking back up. “And you can magic it right to the mansion so that we don’t have to transport it around.” He snickered.

Nevermore shook his head in amusement, and ruffled Eddy’s hat covered head. Apparently his powers were ‘magic’ now. 

“Let’s find the biggest tree they have,” he said.

The tree lot wasn’t too far of a walk, but the pickings were pretty slim that close to Christmas. They walked up and down the rows of remaining trees, most of them a bit scraggly. He saw a few taller ones towards the back, and started heading that way, when he heard a yell.

“Nooooooo!” came a loud voice. Suddenly they were being surrounded – by Lord Electric’s men? Nevermore wasn’t sure at first, but he recognized a few of them, and the weapons they were carrying.

“Explain yourselves,” Nevermore said, frowning. He knew Lord Electric wasn’t the type to seek more power, and was also smart enough to not try it with him. So what were they doing there?

“Sorry, Mister Nevermore, Sir, but we have our orders, and you definitely cannot get a tree, under any circumstances,” one of them said, nodding his head as if that all made sense.

“And if I decide to ignore that?” he asked, feeling himself getting irritated by whatever was happening here.

“Then we will have to attempt to stop you until the lot is closed,” the man told him.

Well shit. He couldn’t just kill them, they were colleagues, and ones that worked for one of his closest friends. He put down the parcels. Hand to hand combat it was then. He was getting a tree, come hell or high water, and he didn’t care who’s authority they were under, they weren’t going to stop him.

“Bring it on then,” he huffed, getting into a fighting stance. He could admit, he hadn’t anticipated them all jumping on him at once. He managed to knock a few of them back, but then he was being crowded in. The strangest part was…they weren’t trying to hit him.

Nevermore bobbed and weaved, trying to avoid them as best he could, grappling with them, but holding back so he wouldn’t hurt them.  
  
“Why don’t they want us to get a tree?!” Eddy yelled, as he too was surrounded. Just how many of them were there?

“I have no idea!” Nevermore growled. “But I am getting. You. A. Tree!”

He debated using his powers. There was always a risk though, especially since he was annoyed. Maybe if he used an alternate reality? He was trying to formulate a plan, but it was hard when they kept swarming him. He looked around, and the tree lot was almost empty of people. He was running out of time. He didn’t want to hurt them though…

“We can’t let you do that, Sir!” several of them yelled. There were also a handful of ‘Sorry!’s, and “Please don’t hate us!”.

Nevermore was going to have a long talk with Lord Electric about his whacky plans that involved ruining his shopping trip. At least no one was stepping on the presents they bought. Nevermore was getting beyond irritated…he was angry now. The tree lot would be closed soon. He could feel his powers bubbling inside him, and he did his best to rein them in. He didn’t want to accidentally kill, maim, or disappear anyone in his frustration.

He looked over at Eddy, who was also being swarmed, despite his best efforts, so much that he could barely see him now. Just the top of his head was visible in the crowd.

He shouldn’t have looked away, as he was grabbed from behind. He ended up elbowing someone in the stomach, and stomping on someone else’s foot.

“Would you stop?!” he snarled.

Nevermore was about five seconds away from just letting go and actually hurting them. The tree lot was closing, and in the midst of fighting, they had somehow managed to bring the entire group of them out into the street. Even the stores were closing up. At this rate the grocery stores would also close, and he’d be shit out of luck on the food front too. Why were they doing this? His perfect Christmas wasn’t going to happen at this rate. Sure he could use his powers…but that wasn’t the point…wasn’t what he wanted…

He wasn’t sure how long had passed, but he suddenly spotted Eddy making his way closer to him. Nevermore grabbed his arm as soon as he was within reach, and was about to use his powers to at least escape the constant swarming, when the fighting suddenly stopped. He blinked, confused, and panting with exertion. It was rather hard holding back after all.

“Thank you for your time, Mister Nevermore,” one said, and with that they all dashed off, disappearing into the night.

“What the hell was that?!” he growled in frustration. He looked at Eddy, and he felt a swell of anger with himself again for not being more on top of things. He wanted to give him the world, and he couldn’t even manage to get him a Christmas tree.

“Everything is closing up now…we should probably head home,” he sighed. He wasn’t pouting…except that he was. He didn’t want to use his powers for this. He knew he was just being stubborn, that to Eddy it would still be perfect…but to Nevermore, it wasn’t the same.

He gathered up the bags, all still perfectly intact, and took Eddy’s hand.

“Sorry, looks like tree shopping is out after all,” he sighed.

Eddy beamed at him, shaking his head with a soft smile. “Don’t be sorry! It wasn’t your fault. I’m sure Lord Electric had a reason…. You’ll have to really let him have it next time you see him though! The nerve!” He squeezed Nevermore’s hand, and that made him smile.  
  
“Anyways, the shopping trip was beautiful. I really loved it, Master. Thank you for taking me out.” He leaned up against his side, batting his eyelashes up at him with the cute smile he reserved for when Nevermore was grumpy and he wanted to cheer him up. “Let’s just head home and put on a fire in the fireplace!” he suggested with a grin.

Eddy’s cute face and sweetness was helping lift his spirits a bit. What did a tree matter anyway? As long as they were together it would be perfect. Nevermore pressed a kiss to his forehead before he called for their ride.

Pat arrived promptly, and helped them with their bags.

“Where to, Sir?” Pat asked.

“Home I think, Pat,” Nevermore said.

“Very well, Sir,” he said, and soon they were off.

Nevermore was distracted by watching Eddy, and their discussion about how everyone would react to their gifts, so it took him a moment to realize they were taking a different route home.

“Pat, this isn’t the most direct route,” Nevermore said. In fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, they were going a very long way out of the way from the quickest way. 

“Oh yeah, uh there was an accident on the bridge, and they set up some detours, and I figured maybe you’d like to see some lights on the way back?” Pat said.

“Oh, that’s…that’s very thoughtful of you. Though you could have said that to begin with,” Nevermore said, lightly chastising him. “Still, seeing some lights would be nice, don’t you agree, darling?” 

Nevermore wondered though…Pat looked awfully nervous about the whole thing. Was this another ‘Christmas tree lot’ scenario? He wanted to think that his own people wouldn’t do that to him, but who even knew after such a bizarre evening. He kept an eye on where they were going, looking for any more ambushes just in case.

Somehow Nevermore managed to relax and take in the sight of all the decorated houses, each one even more resplendent than the last. Eddy’s excitement was also wiggling its way into him, until he too was smiling once more.  
  
“Master!” Eddy gasped, pointing excitedly. “Look at how pretty they all are! I don’t think I’ve ever seen any houses this incredibly decorated before!” He grinned like a kid, bouncing a little in his seat before a dreamy expression settled over his face. “If we didn’t have to keep the mansion as secret as possible we could make an amazing lights display too. Maybe we should buy a house in the city _just_ for making holiday displays.” He cuddled up to Nevermore and he found himself slinging an arm around him and holding him close.  
  
They continued down the street, and every display made his eyes shine with delight. Finally though, they were nearing the end of the neighborhood, and the car turned off in the direction of the mansion at last. Eddy gave a contented sigh and a happy smile.

As beautiful as the lights were, Nevermore had to admit that watching Eddy’s face light up, his eyes sparkling with happiness was even more wonderful and beautiful. Nevermore gave thought to the idea of a house to decorate, for everyone to see. They could, of course, decorate the mansion, since his powers would hide it anyway, but that didn’t seem to be the point. 

As they drove down their street, Nevermore gasped. Someone had decorated the outside of the mansion. Not just decorated, but had gone all out, with lights, and garlands, and sparkling baubles. Every inch seemed to glitter and shine in the light. Who had..when…he felt a swell of emotion take him for a moment, as he saw their home decked out for Christmas.

Suddenly the fight in the tree lot made sense. They had been trying to distract him, to buy them more time. Pat dropped them off at the front door, helping them out of the car.

“Should I have your parcels delivered to your room, Sir?” Pat asked.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” Nevermore asked in return. Without thinking, he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you,” he said, voice soft.

“It was my pleasure to assist, Sir,” Pat said, hugging him back. Nevermore reached into a bag, and used a small bit of his power to make sure the little gift was wrapped. It wasn’t much, but he had bought it for him.

“Here. Merry Christmas, Pat,” Nevermore said. Pat opened it to reveal a lovely set of driving gloves.

“Thank you very much, Sir. You really didn’t need to get me anything,” he said, with a soft smile. He cleared his throat. “You two ought to go in. Who knows what else you’ll find?” he told them with a wink.

Nevermore felt like a kid on Christmas morning – which wasn’t that far off now. He looked at Eddy, and he was sure his heart might burst from all the joy he was feeling. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, or even what to expect, but he was excited!

Eddy grabbed his hand and they started towards the door together, almost running, they were so excited.  
  
“Let’s go!” Eddy said, trying to go even faster.

As soon as they entered the foyer, there was a cheer from a crowd of people. Lord Electric was there, and all of his men who they had just fought, some of them looking roughed up but grinning nevertheless, and there was Darkness, and Martha, and a number of other League members. Nevermore knew almost everyone, and the ones he didn’t know well, he had at least met.  
  
“Surprise! Merry Christmas!” They all called out. There was music playing, and decorations all over the place. “I know you’ve been too busy to plan any kind of holiday events in a long time Nevermore,” Lord Electric began with an apologetic smile, “and I figured- well, why not change that this year? Especially given the er… new recruit.” He gestured to Eddy. Nevermore could hardly believe it all.  
  
“There’s a big dinner- _and a tree,_ ” he made sure to specify with a cough, “in the ball room, which is a room you haven’t touched in forever, my god. Do you know how long it took to get it cleaned up before we could even start decorating it? Anyways… Merry Christmas, old friend.” 

Nevermore couldn’t even be upset about the tree lot anymore. This was magical, in every way. He looked around the home they had built together, at his people, his friends, and at Eddy’s smiling face, and he had to swallow the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. It was perfect.

“You old rascal,” he laughed. “How long have you all been planning this? Whatever would you have done if I hadn’t left the house today?” he asked.

“Not to worry dear, they’ve been working on this all month, and I had every intention of dragging you out if you hadn’t left today,” Darkness told him.

“Yes! We had a host of backup plans if you had tried to stay, some more aggressive than others,” Lord Electric said, winking.

“Though it would have been a lot easier if you had left earlier rather than later,” Martha huffed. “Do you know how many people had to be called in to get this all done in time for you two to return?” She was trying not to smile, but Nevermore could see the slightest hint of a curve to her lips.

“Thank you…this is…it’s incredible. We’re truly blessed to have such wonderful friends,” Nevermore said.

“Right you are, old chap! Now, let’s get this party going!” Lord Electric said, a cheer rising up through the room.

They were led to the ballroom and inside was an enormous table, covered in food, enough to feed an army. They all sat around it, and Nevermore made sure that he and Eddy were next to each other. 

“A toast! To Nevermore and Eddy, for being such wonderful friends – you deserve every last bit of joy,” Darkness said, raising a glass. 

Nevermore raised his glass in return, clinking his against any glass he could reach. He hadn’t ever expected anything like this, and was touched that they had not only thought of him, but Eddy as well. Eddy was an unusual addition to say the least, and their love and support meant the world to him. He smiled as he saw that they had everything anyone could ask for, even an apple pie. It really was a perfect Christmas.

As the evening went on they laughed and talked, and played silly games, and Eddy was close to him, and it was the best Christmas he’d had in years. It was during dessert that someone mentioned a gift exchange.   
  
“Master, we did get everyone some nice presents!” Eddy said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Should I go get them?”

Nevermore nodded, watching Eddy scurry off to grab all the gifts they had bought. When he returned, Nevermore once more used his powers to make sure all the gifts were wrapped.

A lot of presents were being handed out, and Nevermore and Eddy added theirs to the mix. The underlings opened theirs first, many of them having gotten each other presents, and he was pleased to see that no one was going without. They all laughed and commented on the various presents, some of them funny gifts, and others more sentimental. They got to Martha, and she opened all the gifts she had received, and there were quite a few as she was well liked despite her tough exterior. She finally got to the gift they had gotten for her.

“And this one is from Eddy and Nevermore. Now let’s see,” she said, giving the box a small playful shake. She unwrapped it, and her eyes lit up, a small grin spreading across her face as she took the letter opener out. “It’s adorable,” she said. She gave it a small wave through the air, like it was a real blade, and then lifted the hem of her dress to tuck in next to a blade that she always wore. “There, now I can open letters, and stab someone. I no longer have to choose,” she laughed. She handed them each a box. “You two open your presents last, since this is your party, after all.”

Nevermore was pleased, though not surprised to see that she had gotten Eddy something, and he was curious what it was. Hewatched as he unwrapped the gift from Martha, and squealed in delight. _‘A History of Villainy: The Founding of the League of Villains’_ was the title on the cover of the leather bound book, and he flipped it open, gasping at what he saw on the first page. An old, faded photograph of a younger Nevermore, standing with a younger Darkness in front of the original League of Villains building.  
  
“This is… so cool!” He said, excitedly flipping through the book, and showed Nevermore one photo with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You tried to rock a goatee at one point?” He teased.

“An unfortunate mistake which shall never be repeated,” Nevermore said, laughing. He looked over Eddy’s shoulder to see more photos, and couldn’t help smiling. They had been so young, so full of hope…in some ways they still were. “Did you help too, Darkness?” he asked. He recognized some of the letters from when they had first started. It was before emails, and cell phones were the thing they were now. Plus it had been fun to write to each other. He saw his own handwriting, and his signature.

“I did indeed,” she said, smiling. “It was fun to reminisce. Martha was helpful in helping me go through all the old files I had. Sometimes it pays to never throw things away,” she laughed.

“I’m glad you like it,” Martha said. “It was fun putting it all together, and it was neat getting to see how things started. Besides, Nevermore knows everything about everyone, so it only seemed fair,” she added with a wink.

Soon it was time for Nevermore and Eddy to open their presents. Nevermore hadn’t exactly gotten to buy the perfect Christmas as a gift…it had been just as much of a surprise to him as it had been to Eddy. He did have an idea for a present but he’d give it to him after everyone had left.

“Do you want to go first, pet? Or should I?” he asked.

“It’s your turn Master!” Eddy was getting more excited, clutching the book from Martha to his chest as he looked at Nevermore expectantly. He knew the present was a little on the silly side, but he hoped that he would like it anyways. The stuffed raven was about the size of a small dog, and the little Santa hat was the finishing touch on it, a velvet red with a fluffy white trim.  
  
He leaned his head against Nevermore’s shoulder and poked him in the side. “Open it open it open itttt~” He grinned at him.

Nevermore shook his head, ruffling Eddy’s hair. He carefully undid the wrapping, going as slowly as he could just to tease him. He felt softness beneath his fingers, right before he removed the last of the paper to reveal an adorable plush raven with a Santa hat. He couldn’t remember the last plush toy he’d had, so maybe that was what spurred him on to grab it, and smush it against his face. It was so soft, and perfect for hugging. He loved everything about it. He pulled back from the toy, beaming.

“I love him,” he said. “And I love you.” He pulled Eddy into a sweet, yet hungry kiss. “I’m saving your present for later,” he whispered.

Eddy kissed him back, sighing happily and wrapping his arms around him. “I can’t wait. I’m sure it’s wonderful, just like you are.” He grinned at Nevermore and plopped himself into his lap. The other people at the table were all smiling, and conversation resumed. Everyone seemed happy and light. Soon the evening was winding down. People were beginning to leave, saying goodnight, and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

Nevermore finished his champagne, as did Eddy, and he could admit he was ready to have some alone time with him. Lord Electric was one of the last ones still there, and he was getting up as though he too were about to retire for the evening. 

“Mmmn, Master, I think it might be time to retreat,” Eddy said with a dopey smile.

Nevermore couldn’t have agreed more. As much fun as he was having, he was excited to see what Eddy would do with his present. They thanked everyone who was left, and said goodnight. Many of them were staying over at the manor, not wanting to have to travel too far when they were all tired and relaxed from the alcohol, so he was sure he’d see a few of them in the morning. He scooped Eddy into his arms, and brought him up to their room, and placed him on the bed.

“Are you ready for your present now?” he asked. It was beyond cheesy what he was about to do, and he was sure Eddy would tease him for it, but he knew he would like it. He could feel himself fidgeting a bit, and forced himself to calm down. He waved his hands, thinking exactly what he wanted to have happen. Slowly Nevermore’s clothes disappeared, turning into ribbons, and bows, that just barely covered him.

“I was planning on giving you the perfect Christmas as your present, but the others beat me to it,” he said with a laugh. “So, instead I give you full permission to do whatever you want with me, anything you’d like,” he told him. He could feel himself blushing ever so slightly, as he looked at Eddy, waiting for how he would receive his ‘present’.

  
  


  
Eddy blushed, his eyes widening ever so slightly. He slowly smiled, stood up and approached him, reaching out to touch his skin and then leaned in to kiss his lips.  
  
“Mmmmm, Master..” He purred, his expression getting downright salacious. “Anything I want? How about if I get _you_ on the bed, and unwrap my present with my teeth?” He grinned, and gave Nevermore a light push towards the bed, advancing on him. 

Nevermore could feel his heart beating in his chest. He never let himself give up control, to be this vulnerable. It was quite the new experience. He watched, mesmerized as Eddy climbed on top of him, and took a ribbon in his teeth and gave it a tug. He could see the hunger in his eyes, and it made him ache. He really would give him anything he wanted, and that realization somewhat surprised him. He had said ‘anything’, but to know he meant that, without limitations…he never thought he’d see the day when he would willingly give himself like this to someone. With Eddy, it seemed, anything was possible.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked, his voice soft, a bit in awe of the situation. 

“Just relax…” Eddy smiled, as he finally had him naked, ribbons all over the bed beneath them. “I want to serve you, Master…” His eyes were half lidded as he crawled on top of him, and slowly dipped his mouth to his lips. He kissed him, passionately, and then moved on to kiss and nip at his neck. Nevermore arched into him. He carefully progressed like that, licking and kissing and sucking on every inch of skin he could find as he traveled downwards.  
  
Finally Eddy made his way to his cock, which was already hard, and settled between his legs. Slowly he teased him, licking along the whole length of him, then down to his balls to suck and pull and caress them with his lips. “Merry Christmas, Master…” he said before he licked his lips and then took his cock entirely into his mouth.

Nevermore gasped, feeling Eddy’s hands and mouth on him. He had gotten so good at pleasing him since they had come to be together. In some ways, this almost felt like he had given himself a present, since Eddy was still pleasuring him, but he also knew that making him feel good was something that made Eddy happy.

“Ah~! Oh, your mouth is perfect,” he sighed, his voice breathy with need. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Nevermore looked at the clock, and it was after midnight. They really were having the perfect Christmas. He reached out, and carded his fingers through Eddy’s hair, petting him. He was being so sweet and attentive, and Nevermore felt so loved and wanted. He was grateful that he would get to spend many more Christmas days with Eddy, because this was everything he could ever want or ask for.

His hips jerked up a bit, his back arching as Eddy slowly took him apart with his mouth. 

Eddy touched himself as he pushed Nevermore’s cock deeper down his throat. He moaned around his cock, sucking and looking up at him with wide eyes. Nevermore could barely stand it, he looked so good like that.  
  
Eddy brought him close to orgasm, over and over, edging him, but never letting him fall over. Nevermore was going to lose his mind. Eddy was teasing him, driving him higher and higher into arousal, until he felt feral with desire. He had his fingers buried in the blanket beneath him, holding on so he wouldn’t try and take control. If teasing him like this made Eddy happy then he would be good, just this once. Still, he felt like he was going to lose it soon.

“E-Eddy,” he moaned. He looked at him, letting his need shine in his eyes, the deep hunger that he had for him. “Do you want me to beg?” he asked, throwing his head back as Eddy did something truly wicked with his tongue. Nevermore bit his lip to keep from crying out, but a sound escaped him anyway. He felt strange like this, almost lost without his sense of control. It would be alright though. Eddy was there, and he wouldn’t hurt him, of that he was certain.

“Let me cum, please?” he pleaded, his voice full of desperation. He was too close to care though. As if he had said the magic words, Eddy went all out, swallowing him down, and keeping eye contact with him as he quickened his wrist on his own cock, moaning and getting closer and closer to that edge too.  
  
Nevermore came with a desperate cry, his back arching, and his hips rutting up into Eddy’s mouth. He drank him all down, not spilling a single drop, and moments later Eddy was cumming too. Once they were both breathing again, Eddy slid off of him. The release had been wonderful, but even more wonderful was the smile on Eddy’s blissed out face. He looked pleased, and that was all he ever wanted. Nevermore scooted down the bed, and pulled Eddy into his lap, kissing him, tasting himself on his tongue.

“You’re perfect, and I love you,” he whispered. “And having you in my life is the best gift I could ever ask for, though I do like Edgar,” he said, picking up the stuffed raven, and making him give Eddy a ‘kiss’ on the cheek. “Was this everything you’d hoped for?” he asked, nuzzling against him.

“I love you too, Master. And yes, it certainly was! Best Christmas ever. We have to make this a tradition.” He grinned and gave ‘Edgar’ a quick kiss on the beak before he moved towards Nevermore to kiss his lips, throwing his arms around him and tumbling them both to the bed.  
  
“Next year, we’ll be more prepared, so Lord Electric and Martha don’t have to organize the party. Oh! Maybe we can surprise them!” He laughed a little, and then he yawned, snuggling closer to Nevermore.  
  
“It’ll be just as perfect as this year was.”

“Absolutely,” Nevermore agreed. “Now, let’s get some sleep, or else Santa won’t visit,” he laughed, tucking Eddy in just that much closer. It didn’t take long before they were both sound asleep, dreaming of the years to come.


End file.
